Keiko and Jermaine the next Rai and kim
by Keiko luvzz Jermaine
Summary: Hi this story is about Keiko and Jermaine well you can notice by the title This is my first story. Hope you like it review. Thanx
1. Chatting with the dragons

**Keiko and Jermaine the next Rai and kim**

**No offence Rai kim fans**

**Jermaines pov**

"Hey keiko do you have a sec maybey during lunch or afterschool whenever you have time really ,

any time is good for me really" Jermaine managed to say.

"Um actually im kinda busy. I have to help in the cafeteria during lunch and after school me and kimiko

talk online sorry maybey later." Keiko said.

"Really can I come? I wonder how that little cheeseball of omi is doing" Jermaine said

"Sure but it will be me and kimiko and girl stuff so dont be surprised when kimiko starts talking about

that brazilian boy Rai" Keiko said playing around.

"Oh thats ok i wont mind" Jermaine said

"Great, well ill meet you there Jermaine" Keiko said suddenly excited.

"Sweet!" Jermaine said.

**KEIKO'S POV**

Back at keikos house.

_"Kimiko,_

_Jermaine will be stopping by soon _

_he wants to talk to omi N-E- ways. _

_How are things going with that cute _

_brazilian boy Rai? Have you told him _

_how much you looove him?"_

_-keiko_

A few moments later she replied :

_" O.K. thats alright and no_ i _havent told Rai_

_not yet, but I will soon hopefully"_

_-kimiko_

Right after I read the message Jermaine walked into the room.

" wuz up" Jermaine said

"Hi Jermaine let me tell kimiko that your here " Keiko said she turned and faced the screan and typed:

_"Kimiko, Jermaines here"_

_-Keiko_

"So what were you two talking about ?" Jermaine asked.

"Oh nothing stuff." Keiko said.

"Oh look a message" Jermaine said.

"_How are you Jermaine or as you_

_say it what is up? Other than the_

_sky Of course."_

_-Omi_

"O.K. obviously its for you Jermaine"Keiko said.

"Cool, oh Omi I've missed that little cheese ball." Jermaine said.

Jermaine typed:

_"Nothing Omi and Im alright_

_now that im with keiko._

_- Jermaine_

"Ah Jermaine " said keiko blushing she knew that he was just playing around.

" No seriously keiko I meant what I said " Jermine told her.

she blushed her face was pinker than her pink hair.

"Beep oh look another message its from kimiko"

_"looks like someone scored a guy, _

_and its Jermaine how good can it_

_get for you. So tell me everything_

_hold on let me call you."_

_-Kimiko_

Keiko blushed Jermaine blushed even more. The ring of the phone broke the awkward silence

"Oh that must be Kimiko " Keiko said as she walked to the phone .

"Hello , hi kim..."

**Well howd you like it hurry and review come on cool monkey**

**call me or tell me on monday at skool**


	2. keiko and jermaine

**Talking with kim and school**

**I hope this is as good as the last chapter or even better well read and enjoy hope you **

**like it oh and the idea came up while i was running at Track practice i was hungry and tired still**

**am but oh well forget n e tipeoos alright ok**

" Hello hi kimiko wats up?" she said trying to avoid the subject of her and Jermaine.

" As if you didnt know! So has Jermaine asked you out yet? Are you going out with Jermaine?..."

kimiko asked curiously.

"No no he hasnt asked me out and No im not going out with Jermaine were just friends." Keiko said wishing she was lying.

"is this the first time he shows you affection or is there more times that i know of" Kimiko asked.

"I dont know i mean hes always been around that girl Monica at school i never really thought he liked me like that

I always thought that monica would go out with some guy Alan or something who knows. "Keiko said wincing at the thought of Monica and jermaine going out.

"Well what if they are really good friends I mean me and ... nevermind" Kimiko said cutting of in the middle of her sentance.

" I doubt it I really do think that he likes Monica" Keiko said starting to get depressed.

"Well, dont think that jermaine would like Monica" Kimiko said.

"Who knows?" Keiko said.

**Jermaines POV**

"Hello hi kim..." Said Keiko as she walked out of the room.

_" So, you like keiko kimikos best friend"_

_-Raimundo_

Jermaine blushed. Then he wrote

_" Well i guess I mean it seems like she _

_likes some guy named oscar"_

_-Jermaine_

He read and re read it and finally cliked send

_"Then i guess you know what to do _

_fight for her man"_

_-Raimundo_

'I wish' Jermaine thought in his head and typed:

_" Nah, man I'm more of a peacekeeper_

_I prefer to settle things on the basket_

_ball court"_

_- Jermaine_

Jermaine got up and walked around the room until finally he got the message:

_"Hello Jermaine this is omi"_

_-Omi_

' Oh no wonder it took so long ' He thought

_" Hi omi"_

_- Jermaine_

He didnt know what else to say.

_" So how are you and Keiko? Have you _

_asked her outside yet "_

_-Omi_

Jermaine laughed.

"_Its out not outside and omi I havent asked_

_Her out yet I want to though i really like her."_

_- Jermaine_

" Hey Jermaine what have you guys been talking abot while i was gone?" Keiko said

Jermaine jumped and cliked on the DELETE botten and exit out of the instant messageing.

"Oh hey Keiko I have to go now ill see you tomorow" Jermaine said nervously.And left the room.

" O.K bye" Keiko said.


End file.
